Confused Love between friends
by Chibinyankitty
Summary: Two very close friends hang out and live together One wishes the other were male. Making Mitch very unsure and questioning herself What will become of these two very close friends will it end in happiness or tradgedy?
1. Chapter 1 Confessions!

"Cold leaves fall upon the hard dead ground

Western winds drift past leaving the chill

Go down your spine

You don't shiver you don't even think on it

You just remember the memories as you stare at the loved ones Grave.

Sad yes, tears threaten to overflow, you cry and wished the loved one

Never died, nothing like to lose a sibling….."

As she stepped off the stage clapping was heard around the room. The girl that just sat back at her table is Alice, long black hair, brilliant blue eyes against her tan complexion. Standing at about 5"5' she wore kitten heels for an added centimeter of height. Me, you're probably wondering about, the name is Mitch it's actually Michiko I am female I'm fair skinned, dark green eyes, short blond hair. Rather boyish looking. Alice is rather busty and curvaceous compared to me. I'm of a slim build, thin very thin. I'm always mistaken for a boy until I prove otherwise. "Why must you bring up the saddest thing Alice? Despite the fact these people do like a dark depressing poem." She smiled always the warm smile. "Aw c'mon Mitch you know me! Besides it doesn't hurt me anymore how many times must I tell you that?" We had gone outside it was no smoking in there which stifled my habit quite a bit. "Seriously Mitch I wish you'd quit… it's so nasty." Alice always had a comment when I lit one up "would you rather I be mean and hateful to you Alice or would you rather let me have my once a day cigarette?" Rolling her eyes she grabbed my hand like always, ever since we were kids. Befriended her at once we just clicked so easily no one really understood our bond. Not one of lovers, but strong like it the sisterly bond friends thru thick and thin. Now that were older I became more the brotherly figure for her since we were both only children in our families. "Say Mitch you think we'll find someone that is special to us?" I looked at her and sighed she always asked that question. "I don't know Alice I mean who would want to go out with someone like me I look like a guy act like a guy and hell talk like one as well! Besides I bet there are plenty of guys that would love to have you on their arm your sweet, funny, cute flirty and you're a fun to be around." She looked away like usual, but this time she caught me off guard. "You know sometimes I wish you were a guy Mitch… it's like you said you talk act and look like one… so why not?" her words were barely audible, but I got what she was saying she wished I wasn't a chick she wanted me as a boy. I blushed at her words never once had I heard her say those kinds of things. It was always a friendly atmosphere fun, but now it was awkward and weird I hadn't a clue as to what to say when she then hugged me and started crying. I felt really bad how could I become the 'guy' she wants? "Alice please don't cry." I was getting weird looks like I made her cry, the only thing I thought of was picking her up and carrying her. I sat her down on the bed tears were still running down her face. "Alice Hun, please don't cry anymore, here wipe your face. Your makeup got ruined." She looked up and smiled. Grabbing my favorite book I sat down to read when she called me into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she looked at me and didn't answer this kind of annoyed me so I sat on the counter waiting for her to reply. "Join me…" I looked at her and blushed again "Wait what did you say Alice?" I was surprised I could hide the shakiness in my voice. "Come join me Michiko…" Taking a deep breath I stripped my clothes and joined her I began to wonder why I've started this nervous thing, It's not like I haven't seen her without clothes on before. What she did next I will never be able to forget. Looking away she hugged me first then got up on her tiptoes and kissed me. Deep red spread across my face, she was not joking earlier and this made it very clear that she was dead serious. I caught her before she slipped. Her face was tinged with pink. "Michiko, why do you have to look so boyish, even though you're a woman." I let go of her turning the water off and grabbing us both towels. Even though we shared one room to sleep we had separate beds. She followed me into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Want a snack?" I had gone through the pantry fridge and freezer finding nothing I wanted in particular. I sat next to her pulling her onto my lap she laughed when I sighed. "Didn't find anything you wanted? Well we are shopping tomorrow so you can choose something you really want." Smiling she fell asleep. Bed for the both of us, at about two in the morning she woke up and snuggled close to me I hadn't noticed until the next morning.

_authors note:__ah im off to bed im tired il add in next chapter of what happens._


	2. Chapter 2 Unspoken Words

~Unspoken Words~

Dreaming: I was walking around getting the most flirtatious glances from other girls, I was wondering why since I'm a girl too. I finally got a mirror and finally got a good look at myself. Alice had smiled "I knew you were always a guy Mitch always and forever mine right?" I bolted sitting upright in bed sweating, freaking out checking my body to make sure I was still a girl, looking down at Alice still hard asleep her arms around me. Sighing I looked around it was seven in the morning; she still slept as I got up and went to make coffee and smoke my first cigarette of the day. By nine o'clock I had almost finished my third pack of cigarettes I simply couldn't figure out why Alice wanted me to be a guy so much. Dragging out this last cigarette Alice found me outside. "Ugh, you smell like you've been in the factory itself Mitch, it stinks…." I looked at her an stared then asked "Alice do you remember what we did last night what you said to me?" tilting her head slightly she thought and shook her head then smiled, "No I don't but why would you ask such a thing?" I tried to my best to hide the shock tried to set in over my face. "No reason just asking." I walked inside getting a shower. Alice looked around and saw the many empty cartons of cigarettes making her wonder what the need to smoke so much was. She couldn't figure out if it was because of her or something on her mind. Watching Michiko come out of the shower made Alice realize that she was a lot more boyish than girlish almost no chest thin figure no curves very manly, but the only thing that offset the body was her face that was definitely feminine curved chin smooth features instead of sharp like most men. But then again there were things as pretty boys around too. This puzzled Alice making her think hard about her best friend, then focusing on what Mitch asked her earlier. "Yo, you ready to go shopping?"

She looked up and shook her head, "Sorry give me ten minutes I'll be ready then!" I laughed, when she got down to thinking not much bothered her. Exactly twenty minutes passed and Alice appeared ready. "Hey why don't we go out to lunch before shopping?" Alice liked it when I treated her to lunch, which wasn't often since we both work and have to use it on rent, groceries, clothes when needed and of the one car we share. Since I was treating her I let her choose which always ended up in an argument that I should choose then I would stop her and tell her that since I'm paying she gets to choose. Over all I end up deciding which works out for her since she gets to try something new. Leaving the restaurant, it was like my dream all over again getting the flirtatious glances from some of the other women; Alice luckily hadn't noticed and kept talking away. "Michiko you alright, you seem a bit out of it." I snapped back to reality and nodded then smiled to reassure her. Walking behind her in the store I sighed if only she knew how I get looked at not just from girls, but from the glares of the boyfriends if that particular woman has one. "Hey Alice, why don't we try the star fruit this week it looks pretty good." She looked at me funny then commented it didn't look like a star.

Turning it on its side horizontally she then saw the shape and laughed. "How do you know if it's ripe?" I looked it over then had gently squeezed it solid not squishy, "when they get picked their green like this, but that's alright since it has to ripen and they have to be solid hard not squishy." "Oh ha-ha, so what color do they turn after it's ripe?" I looked at her and sighed then asked her what color is a star when you draw one out. I know I hadn't asked her a hard question but she stood there and thought about it. "Um, yellow right?" I nodded and sighed, "So what do ya say? Wanna try it?" Nodding, I grabbed the proper bag to put it in and followed her around. I heard my phone go off, but decided to ignore it, "Mitch you gonna answer that?" I shook my head and told her I was paying attention to her all day today. That put a smile on her face until that call went to voicemail. I hugged her and said I'll just listen to it, which ended up being I had to go into work this evening since two of our crew members fell ill. She looked away saddened, I was too! I had planned a nice evening dinner for her something sweet since she really deserved it after what happened yesterday. I then said the rest of the day I would spend with her and we did something different than what I had planned.

Over the light and very early dinner she brought up what I asked her this morning, " I know you asked me earlier if I remember what we did last night and truth be told I do remember I had to think about it though since if something my brain considers bad I will forget temporarily." I shivered not expecting her to bring this up. "Then why did you cry Alice is it because you think you'll never find that perfect person?" she looked at me thoughtfulness all over her face and she said in the sweetest tone I've ever heard her use "I cried because yes I thought I wouldn't, but after we got home I realized that YOUR my perfect person Michiko I know you're a girl as well I, but that doesn't matter I know we have been friends since we were little girls, sharing a very strong sisterly bond, but I've grown to love you more than a sister!" Red covered my face at this point I hadn't known she was so in love with me she interrupted my thoughts and continued, "I do notice the looks that other girls give you it makes me jealous, I don't want them looking at you like that I only pretend to not notice so I won't put any more stress on you than you have to take." She confirmed what I had been thinking all along what my dream was about I looked down and said a bit shakily "Y-you know A-Alice I dreamed that I uh I wasn't the girl you see in front of you, that I- I, I was a guy getting those looks and uh you said to me a-after I looked at my-myself in a mirror that you always knew I was the um….perfect guy for you." I knew my face was extremely red after I admitted that, she looked at me surprised, pink tinged across her face I knew as well as she did she was not expecting that from me. Awkward silence had settled in for a good five minutes then was broken when she had said that it was a little weird. I hugged her before I left and said I would call her before I got home to see if she was still up and wanted something to eat.

After Michiko left I sat there in silence mulling over what had just played out before me admitting she had that weird dream when I had been thinking exactly what she said I had mentioned in the dream. I knew the other girls were giving Michiko my Michiko flirty glances. Wait when did she become mine? She belongs to herself aside from when we joke around. I sighed confused very unsure as to what in the hell happened. I don't claim people well I thought I didn't …. Maybe I'm just over thinking again maybe I should do another poem and read to the club tonight it's within walking distance anyway. But what to write exactly, thinking about I finally got my idea.

"UNREQUITED LOVE

We are just friends I know

We are not just friends actually, we are sisters

Since we were little, you were always by my side and love me like a sister should

But now that were older, both adults you and I

When oh when did I start claiming you as mine? Our bond as you knew it was sisterly so when exactly did it become more than that?"

The people in the club clapped as I stepped down; sitting in there for an hour Michiko hadn't called yet. I decided to finish my coffee and went to leave when I was stopped by this guy tall slim like Michiko, but a bit creepy. "Where ya going miss, It seems a little late for you to be out alone wouldn't you say?" I looked away and shook my head saying that my boyfriend was waiting for me at another café. It was a pure lie and he saw right through it. "You don't have a boyfriend your alone that girlfriend of yours isn't with you tonight is she?" he smirked knowing he was right. I was being cornered by this guy feeling vulnerable as ever wishing Michiko hadn't been called into work then maybe possibly this nightmare wouldn't be happening. But I was happy that Michiko worked across the street from the club, as soon as I screamed Michiko was already outside and ran. "Hey freak step away from my girlfriend!" he looked over his shoulder and laughed "This isn't a boy at all it's a girl in men's clothing how pathetic." "Mitch help me please…" I started crying I was scared out of my wits by all this, but happy that Michiko was here. "Hey ass back away from my girl and you won't die tonight….." Mitch had taken off the apron and set it down in order to fight. The guy laughed again and didn't move, Mitch wasn't lying when she said she would kick someone's ass it came from the many years in karate taekwondo and many other forms of fighting. "Bring it." Mitch won hands down knowing all the weak points in the human body and looked back at the black and blue covered guy. "Your little girlfriend there I'll see her around and you won't be here to save her next time…" he suddenly disappeared from our view "Alice you okay he didn't touch you or hurt you did he?" I cried I couldn't say anything I only clung to Michiko so afraid for the first time in a long time.

"Hey Michiko what the hell happened to your hand? Did you get into some kind of fight?" she only sighed and set me down on the chair. "Get her a little something to eat she has been through enough tonight just take it out of my paycheck or put it on my tab..." Mike was one of Michiko's really good work friends he was always interested in hearing about me and Michiko. "So Mitch what's the story tonight? First you get called in to fill positions, then as soon as you go to get the chalkboard you have to rescue your girl coming back with a bruised hand and a definitely freaked out friend." Michiko looked over at mike and sighed, "Let me put it this way some idiot decided to make a move on Alice and since she really locks up and doesn't fight back she was lucky I was out there, for only God knows what could of happened." Mike raised his eyebrows in surprise then mentioned "You didn't tell me how your hand got messed up though." Michiko just stared at him and asked him what the fuck do you think happened? He put his hands up "I was just asking is all, but aside from that I know you're alright besides a little shaken up, what about Alice she going to be okay?" I sighed I honestly didn't know if she would be. "Not to mention Mike that we now have a threat….." if Mikes jaw could of fallen off it would of. "A threat against you guys? What why?" She sighed not believing it either " Apparently since I interrupted him….that bastard I swear if I catch him around her again he won't be alive to make another threat…" Angelica came out and told Michiko that she had the rest of the night off and to watch over Alice it hurt Angelica to see Alice out of sorts as well as I. Alice looked up and smiled slightly. "Alice you feel a bit better? I hate seeing you so upset why were you at the club anyway you know there are creeps like that guy that hang out there.." grabbing her face gently I looked into her eyes and hugged her I didn't know what else to do. "I've got the rest of the night off want to get something sweet here and take it home, my treat Alice." She looked away and blushes and replied in that soft sweet tone I heard her use earlier "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3 Things That Seemed Unreal

Things that seemed Unreal

After sitting on the couch watching a movie one of Alice's favorite's, she fell asleep halfway through it. It was a little past two in the morning. After what happened earlier she said it didn't feel right to sleep. I know I should have urged her to at least bathe first, but I didn't. It's not that I don' t like helping her and it's also not the fact that it's difficult to help her out of clothes it's just , my mind is racing I can't ignore what happened yesterday and then earlier tonight. After setting her under the covers in my bed figuring she would like that, I went outside and decided to smoke while thinking. I know I work I get that, but why did she have to go to the club? I sometimes wonder as to what is going on in that mind of hers. Hah there I go again trying to figure her out like a boyfriend does when his girl gets into trouble or trouble finds her… it's kind of what happened tonight trouble found her. Realizing it was past four in the morning I managed to smoke more than my limit. I half expected her to get up make some comment about me smelling like tobacco and that I should shower and come to bed. She never did of course, made me happy on the one side, on the other I do like seeing her be concerned about me. IF I was to leave her, or something happened to either of us I would really and truly miss it. Everything about her I would miss, her smile, her laugh, just everything… Just thinking on this have I always thought of her this way? I don't quite remember when I started doing this. Putting out my last cigarette I got up and locked the door then to shower and sleep, hopefully Alice is still asleep. I honestly wouldn't know how to conduct myself in front of her.

Lying in bed Alice once again had somehow noticed and her arms were around me, I didn't mind in the least bit, what I did mind was I could not sleep. Rain softly hit the roof it was probably at about five now in the morning. Letting thirty minutes of attempt sleep pass when I got back up and decided to call mike one of my best friends he always knew what to say to help me sort myself out. It had rung for three minutes as I was about to hang up and try to go back sleep he answered. "Hello?" I sighed I knew I shouldn't of called he was probably dead tired since he didn't get off till an hour ago. "Hey Mike… sorry about calling you this early..." I could hear the shuffling of pillows and sheets on the other side. "It's alright Michiko I hadn't slept long anyway what's on your mind? You normally don't call me this early unless something is bothering you, by the way did you sleep at all?" I sighed "No I hadn't slept at all I ended up smoking more than my fair share of cigarettes if that gives you any clue at all." I could tell he was intently listening "And two yes something is bothering me I just, I just don't know what to do with myself…." Clearing his throat he said "It's about Alice isn't it, she had said some things to you and now your confused am I right?" "Yeah you got that one mike, say did Alice tell you anything about earlier tonight err yesterday night?" He sighed "She had told me she wrote another poem you might want to look for it that might help you if it doesn't you and I will get a coffee or something in a few hours just call me okay?" I smiled he always knew what to say I thanked him for talking to me and we hung up I decided to go look for that poem he mentioned. If it is one thing I do know about Alice she is very good at hiding things whether purposely done or not. Sifting through her piles of half written poems and her note books I found the one or so I thought that she had written for last night. Unrequited Love, reading it over it explained fully to me how she was feeling and how I was beginning to feel for her. Still being confused as to how I was going to act in front of her I decided to take mike on his offer and meet up with him to talk. Only issue is how do I go and not make her worry. Seven o'clock came around I had written a note for Alice saying I had been called in for work that morning and I'll be back at about noon. At a small café, Mike sat reading a magazine of the latest teen pop idol; he put it down when I got there. "Hey Michiko, wow I know you said you hadn't slept but you look terrible restless even after we talked huh?" I began to wonder if he could read minds since he was able to guess a lot of things accurately about me and Alice. "Yeah another hour of sleeping on the couch that was super comfortable." He laughed noting my sarcasm, "So did you find that poem of hers?" I looked at him and nodded he continued, "did it help you any with how your feeling and what she felt?"

I told him that it was insightful about Alice how she had been feeling towards me and how I began to feel. "I mean c'mon Mike when I saw that creep cornering her I was pissed off I hated to see her get upset, not just as a caring friend, but it was also like I don't know…" I had lost my thought at that moment and somewhat realized that I was being the protective boyfriend. He looked around and let me think, I swear I really do think he can read minds since he hadn't said anything after a while. "So what do you plan on doing now Michiko did you leave Alice a note of any kind?" I looked up "Yeah I left her a note saying I'll be back at about noon being called in for work I do hope she falls for it sadly since I don't know how to tell her my thoughts or feelings I'm a little bit nervous and I honestly wouldn't know how to act in front of her." Sighing I looked down wondering if she was still asleep. I woke at about eight that morning in Michiko's bed feeling her spot cold with a note on her pillow "_Sorry I left this morning I was called in for work I will be back about noon I'll bring you some lunch I hope you slept well." _ Michiko wasn't one for leaving notes about where she was going to be unless something was up. Stretching I got up and went into our office my papers were shuffled around notebooks open or laying half open I wondered as to what she was looking for that's when I saw my poem from last night sitting right in the middle of it all. I blushed had she read this? I went outside and saw many half smoked cigarettes and two empty cartons lying about, was she up all night had I made her worry about me? I wanted to know so bad what she was feeling and if she would talk to me face to face since now we really do need to talk, like the other night confessing what the other felt. I thought about calling Michiko, but decided against it what if she was working, I would be interrupting. I left that thought alone and made the bed, making a cup of cinnamon and coco then reading my book that I haven't touched in a year. Noon came around and I heard the door unlock and the shuffling of feet Michiko was home, "Want some help?" I smiled she was back, taking the bag from her as she took her shoes off and sighed catching her breath. "Had you been running, your face is red." She laughed said she had sprinted home being let off early was nice.  
>"I thought about calling you earlier when I read your note, but decided against it since I would probably be interrupting you." When she looked away I instantly knew something bothered her, but I would wait until after lunch to ask. "Again I am sorry Alice I hadn't meant to leave this morning I wanted to sleep in, but hey work is work right he- he." She nodded and kept eating I knew eventually I would have to tell her what I was really doing. After we ate I cleaned up the lunch mess Alice looked at me and said "I saw the cigarettes outside I know you hadn't slept today I know you took a shower really early this morning just tell me what is it that is bothering you? Didn't I tell you that you can tell me anything? I did notice my papers and notebooks open and lying about had you read one of them?"<p>

I looked at her and tried not to look so nervous. I sat opposite her on the floor she was curious for one and she looked worried so I sighed and began to tell her what was going on. I could have lied to her and told her that everything was fine and that it was work that bothered me but she wasn't the reason I wanted to tell her instead of the truth that she is never the problem that it's always me. She at first looked hurt that I looked through her stuff but worry settled over her face again. "Why wouldn't you tell me any of this Michiko I would have listened were you embarrassed?" I hadn't noticed how much closer Alice had gotten, "I know you're really confused Mitch and truth be told I am too just why can't you share your thoughts with me and I also have a feeling you weren't really called into work today that you had to talk to someone who knows you as much as I do!" She sat back sighing, my face was red I couldn't say anything my mouth slightly hanging open wanting to say something. She looked at me waiting for my answer then said "Your face is red tell me what you're thinking since I know you want to speak. I took a deep breath trying to calm down enough to tell her everything, but that in itself was a waste of time I only got more red and got up "I-I can't right now… I'm going for a walk!" she watched as I put my shoes on and left flinching when I slammed the door. "Michiko why won't you tell me what's bothering you." After she left I felt hurt and crushed I was only asking. If it made her feel like that and avoid me then why should I bother? I too left only to leave a note of my own I wouldn't be back until the next day.

_Authors note: gotta love cliff hangers chapter four is being worked on but right now i am tired and am going to bed please review and tell me what you think night all.*_


	4. Chapter 4 The Note

The Note…

I left on an hour long walk calming down, I was nervous I felt like a kid in school again trying to confess my love to a boy I liked a lot. I got back home and looked around "Alice? You home? I didn't mean to go off like that I'm sorry if we can I want to-" I found the note she had left behind _"Dear Michiko, when you left it made me feel upset and very crushed, I do not know when you will be back, but if you are now reading this note I am gone. I won't be back until tomorrow I do not know what time or if I will be back tomorrow at all. I do hope you have had time to calm down and wish to talk again. I love you be safe Mitch see you when I see you." _ I put the note down and felt sick I hadn't meant to make her feel like that! I wished right then and there I had acted differently. I had remembered what I thought about earlier if something happened, _it has happened_, I would miss it, _I would miss her_, I now wish everything was different. I do hope she is safe and not being stalked by that creepy guy. I miss my Alice, I miss her terribly. I know that the rest of the day is not going to go well. After I left I hadn't thought of where I could go.

I mean Angelica could help but would she keep a secret? Angelica who is Michiko's boss is always kind and ready to help. Hm it would be best to call her and ask her I suppose. "Hello? This is Angelica speaking." I sighed, "Hey Angelica it's me Alice I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me staying at your place for a day or two." "Oh hey yeah no problem, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that something happened between you and Michiko?" I laughed nervously clearly giving her my answer, "Yeah so you wouldn't mind not telling Michiko that I'm staying with you, like tell her I'm safe but that I don't want her to worry!" sheesh that was hard to say am I really that upset? I met her outside her apartment hugging me and telling me I can stay as long as I'd like. "Say Michiko, you don't look like you're up to doing anything hm?" I looked at Mike with a blank expression.

"UH no need to look like that besides you're starting to scare our customers a bit too." I sighed and sat down outside smoking he came out a second later, "Still upset about Alice leaving?" I nodded, he always guessed what i was feeling "Pretty much, I wish I hadn't walked out like I did, she only wanted to know… I just don't know why I got freaked out over that she was simply being curious it's who she is for God's Sake!" I hadn't touched my cigarette so it burned out noticing, I put it away. Mike only sighed and tried his best to comfort me as I went off with what if she isn't safe right now? What if that creepy guy comes back does some bad things to her, at this point I was crying I don't normally cry, but having to miss and worry about her it literally broke my heart. I then only hoped she was safe and not having to look for a place to stay. Mike looked at me for a minute and then said something utterly brilliant, "Why not ask Angelica, if anything Alice is bound to be with her or better yet Angelica will know about Alice's whereabouts." I looked up wiping the tears away then smiled hugging him tightly and thanking him for that idea, maybe the rest of today won't be so bad after all.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**MUWAHAHAHA! cliff hanger! kinda sorta i just dont know what else to write... but it will continue in chapter 5 that is yet to be named xD wait a year then come look again you might find more than one chapter up XD ah love writing to death... well review it send me a message either on here or to my email...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Luck

_Bad Luck_

I had pulled my cell phone out later that night to call Angelica since Mike suggested it and she hadn't shown up at work today. The phone continues to ring, after the fifth or sixth ring I was about to give up when Angelica finally picked up. "Hello? This is Angelica speaking." "Hey Angelica it's me Michiko!" I heard her giggle, "Ah hello Michiko I should of known it was you, what did you want to talk about?" she seemed in a pretty good mood I wonder if Alice is with her… "Actually I did I'm curious had you seen Alice today at all she and I got into a bit of a fight and I left then when I came back she was gone and I had found the note she left, so I was wondering if you had any clue as to her whereabouts." Silence on her end I knew she was thinking hard about this. "Oh yeah I saw Alice today you don't need to worry about her Michiko she is safe and sound and to answer a question you were going to ask she is not with me." I sighed then wondered how the hell she knew I was gonna ask that… "So she is safe?" "Yes she is so don't get too worked up, oh crap it's getting late have to get to bed I will see you at work tomorrow alright Michiko?" saying goodbye and hanging up I yawned realizing it was getting late. One night alone without Alice… I didn't like that one bit. For once I wished I wasn't bathing alone that I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight it's all too quiet for my liking even if I took a nap I could always hear Alice laughing or talking to herself or even singing when she thought I couldn't hear it. I went to bed thinking about her hoping she was alright and wishing she would hurry up and come home. Eight o'clock came around I lazily rolled out of bed not sleeping but two hours last night too many nightmares of Alice getting attacked, being killed or coming back scarred for life or worse….. I shivered pushing that thought out of my mind. "Hey Mitch, WHOA, you look horrible did you sleep at all last night?" I shook my head stifling a yawn. "Here doll a cup of black coffee that should help you for a little while." Angelica handed it to me with that sweet caring expression on her face, no wonder Alice likes to hang out with Angelica they have the same expression. During our lunch break Angelica sat and talked with me trying to get me to talk of what I dreamed of last night. I shivered and kept shaking my head Mike then put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him sighed told them the reason I looked horrible today. Angelica merely hugged me while Mike sighed beginning to wonder if I'll make it through another day. That same day "Hm what should I do now that Angelica is at work…" Alice thought aloud to herself. Getting dressed she turned on the TV finding something to watch. Angelica didn't get home until late so Alice had another poem she was going to read at the club even though she might encounter that creepy guy again. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and wrote another poem,

**What are my feelings towards you?**

_I only asked you one simple thing_

_You looked away blushed and fidgeted_

_Half the words you said you stuttered your face turning a deeper shade of red_

_I need to know so I only ask you what you're thinking to make sure that you're okay I can't help but care about you it's also because I love you can't you see that?_

_But I also want to know what your feelings towards me are?_

Feeling satisfied with her work she put it in her bag and went to the Black Rose café. She went outside after reading her poem and had a chance to listen to a few others. The guy that attacked her two days ago showed up again only this time he would get what he came for. "EH Boss isn't that the dame that got away from you last time all cause of her boyfriend or something like that clobbered the hell out of you?" Vince laughed as Tiny mentioned that last encounter. "SHUT UP the both of ya if you wish to remain under my protection then you will not utter another word!" The two lackeys look away as they had been scolded. "Well evening Miss… you here alone tonight?" Boss as he was called smirked when he saw Alice's reaction. "Boys if you don't mind escorting this young lady to the car." "HEY WAIT a min-…" Alice tried to yell, but was instantly unconscious. Michiko shivered feeling something bad had happened to Alice but was instantly reminded that she was safe and not in any trouble. Angelica went home later that night and walked in noticing that Alice either was not home yet or she was asleep. Checking the room she gave Alice was empty she searched her whole apartment and paled. Alice wasn't picking up her cell she wasn't at the club the only other option was to call Michiko. The phone rang twice before Michiko picked up, "Yo this is Michiko, what? WHOA! WHOA, Angelica chill okay? Calm down now what happened?" "She isn't? But I thought she at least would have been with you… She hasn't picked up either? Okay okay I'll be there in a minute." "Shit now I really have to find Alice." She mumbled to herself before getting in her car and going to Angelica's. "MICHIKO! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't just tell you the truth before!" I sighed and forgave her. "So you hadn't seen her since you left this morning?" Angelica shook her head, I sighed feeling sick to my stomach. "Oh look Boss the miss is waking up!" Boss looked at Alice smirking knowing exactly what he is going to do with her. "Vince get over here, now then I want you to what you want with the girl." Vince nodded then looked back and asked "Wait I thought you were going to have your way with the girl first then let me and Tiny have at her when you finished?" Boss only smiled cruelly and nodded then went to take advantage of the disoriented girl. Her screams could be only heard throughout the room, tears ran down her face yelling out for Mitch. The three only laughed cruelly at her despair and mocked her cries for Mitch. Several bruised and deep gashes were made on her porcelain body.

She was every bit toyed with and broken down. After an hour of this torture went by Alice merely wished she was dead. Michiko and Angelica had been to the police given them everything they could to help them with the search faster, but hours of looking no results came up, Angelica was on the verge of tears Michiko looked as if she was about to be sick. That remainder of the night Angelica and Michiko had spent the night at her apartment waiting hoping for some sign that Alice was found and was alright. The next day Alice noticed the room was empty and she wasn't tied down her things were left by the table as much as she couldn't get up she had to she had to get out of there. A rather tall and very muscular man walked in and watched her, feeling his gaze on her she froze not sure if she should look up. "It's fine miss the Boss and Vince are not here I had brought you your things and untied you since I didn't partake in their game last evening, I do not expect you to believe me, but the boss is letting you go for now." He sighed she noticed he didn't like the job he had, but disregarded it when she recalled last night's events. In spite of everything she allowed him to help her walk to the door. For a minute she was unfamiliar with her surroundings when she looked across and saw the restaurant Mitch worked in and smiled glad of the helpful building. Taking her phone out she called Michiko three rings and Michiko answered, "Alice? Is it you Alice?" she could here Michiko choking up; Alice managed a hoarse yes and told Michiko where she was. "ALICE!" Michiko ran and hugged her so happy that she was safe. "What happened last night? Angelica told me everything, and that when you went missing we went to the police nothing came up last night we were so worried me especially." Alice looked away unsure then told Michiko that she wanted to go back to their apartment after they went back to the police and told them not to look anymore. "Mitch… remember that guy that attacked me a few days ago?" Michiko nodded feeling sick somewhat knowing where Alice was taking this. "HE WHAT?" Michiko was pissed off "I SWEAR IF I FIND HIM I WILL END HIS LIFE!" Alice cringed at Michiko's outburst and started crying. Michiko looked over and shivered taking Alice in her arms and holding her. "Alice, why are there bruises and gashes on your arms and your body?"

Michiko asked in a more sweet subdued concerned tone. Alice looked and turned away from Michiko. "Doll? Please tell me I promise I won't yell." Alice looked back tears threatening to spill over telling Michiko everything they did to her from the gashes to kidnapping her in the first place. Michiko just paled she couldn't yell it was all too much for her. "So- so he uh so you um….shit." Alice sighed and led Michiko to the bed where she could lay on her friends lap. Then reached in her bag and handed Mitch the poem she wrote last night before everything happened. "I didn't mean to avoid your questions Alice I know it's because you care it's who you are I know you love me and I..." Michiko's face turned deep red trying to say she loved Alice too. Alice looked up and got to where she could rest her head on Michiko's shoulder. "I love you too Alice!" Michiko looked away as a deep crimson red settled across her face. Alice smiled at hearing Michiko finally say that. "Can we sleep Michiko?" Tears ran down Michiko's face as she smiled feeling relieved that Alice was by her side. They settled in that day sleeping soundly in each other's arms, Angelica gave everyone a week off since it was really on the three of them who need it. Michiko still couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the last time they would be against the one named Boss and his two pitiful lackeys and not realizing that one of her worst nightmares has yet to come true.

**_Authors Note: O.o i am not a very nice writer letting something bad happen to my characters heh heh oh well it only goes down hill in the next chapter One of Michikos darkest nightmares comes true! just wait until i get around to writing chapter 6 for this is not the end that would be one hell of a cliff hanger now wouldnt it? ^_^ review and tell me your thoughts more is to come!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Things That Should Never Be

**Things that should never be**

Alice had woken up in the middle of the night screaming saying something about not to touch her. Her screams made me fall out of bed and onto the floor since it startled me so bad. "Alice its okay no one is touching you nothing is hurting you." Her screams eventually led to soft sobs I wondered what had really happened to her since this was the third night she had a nightmare about her recent incident. As much as she insisted on sleeping in her own bed I got her into mine thinking that would do her some good. Seven in the morning she woke up and laid there looking around and smiled realizing she was safe. Michiko was still asleep, snuggling closer she eventually fell back asleep next to her new lover. Twelve noon came around and the two were still dead asleep. Michiko kept muttering in her sleep something about killing the guy who touched her Alice. Later that evening they woke Michiko first to wake and stretch and freak out at the time it was. Alice only smiled and kissed Michiko on the lips telling her to shut up and relax. It indeed shut her up for the only thing Michiko did was blush. She had forgotten how soft Alice's lips were how sweet they are and are meant to be. When Alice sat back she was only kissed back with much love as she had given and more. Michiko promised herself she would never leave Alice's side again, no matter what happened. "I never thought you would accept and realize your feelings for me Michiko." Alice had said when Michiko let go. "W-Well it's just having thought I lost you forever m-made me think a lot about you, how much I really do love you and care for you I-I … uh I can't stand to be without you Alice! Don't ever leave without me knowing or me going with you okay?"

Alice stared at Michiko in awe a small blush across her face now knowing that she was with someone who would protect her. It made her so happy she began to cry. "Alice don't cry what's wrong?" Getting that warm sweet smile and a kiss told Michiko everything. Sitting on the couch that evening Alice was flipping through the channels trying to find something for her and Michiko to watch, Michiko was preparing a meal for the two one of Alice's favorite's. "Say did you sleep well last night?" Michiko called out from the kitchen. Alice got up and stood behind her lover and hugged her "Aside from that nightmare yes I did." "Good, good so you will be sleeping with me in my bed tonight too right?" laughing Alice had agreed and went back to finding something to watch. "Hey food is ready Alice let's eat!" We sat and ate in silence thinking it best to just enjoy each other's company. "Say Mitch, when did you realize you had feelings for me?" I nearly choked my face turning red. "H-huh? Uh w-well when you left and I couldn't find you it hurt me to know that you weren't safe at that time and um just thought about it is all…" I looked away a bit embarrassed by that statement. "Oh, I know you care about me, but is that really how it went down?" she smirked I blushed more this was uncomfortable. "I-I uh w-well you see um..." she smiled sweetly knowing I couldn't say it after how she phrased her sentence before. "Don't think you've won Alice!" I smirked trying to hide the blushing that she caused.

"Oh is this a challenge Michiko?" she laughed her bubbly sweet laugh; I sat and smiled wondering when the last time was I had hear her giggle like that. I heard a stifled yawn and looked at her smiling, "Getting a bit tired?" she looked up at me and smiled nodding and trying to stifle another yawn. "Why don't you go get some bath water running while I clean up the dishes okay?" Alice smiled wide and went off to get the bath ready. Chuckling softly to myself as I picked up the dishes I could hear the bath water running. I finished and walked down the hallway noticing her undressed and waiting I blushed at the site. "You didn't bother to wait for me? How mean." I said slyly making her jump and blush. "Nonetheless I'll still take you ha-ha! Hey don't splash me yet!" "This is nice Michiko to be honest with you I never thought I would hear you say that." I looked at her tilting my head slightly confused. "When you admitted that you love me and joining me in a bath again without you feeling nervous, but more playful like you now enjoy it." I sighed slightly blushing now getting what she meant. "Ah, yeah it just seemed like the right thing you know? It felt right, say did you put a bath fizzy in here?" she laughed clearly telling me she did. "Did you think you were seeing things Mitch?" I started laughing and nodded and thought to myself that maybe I am crazy, but enough to admit that I love Alice and don't want anything to happen to her that hasn't already. "Say Michiko do you know what happened the other day when I disappeared?"

I looked up at her, "What?" I was a bit unsure if she was talking about when she was kidnapped or not, when she then replied, "Huh oh nothing ha-ha its nothing." She smiled and kept telling me it was nothing but I wasn't sure if I heard her right. I pushed that thought aside and pulled her to me just feeling happy I could hold her in my arms again. She looked up at me a small smile playing on her lips, I lent my head down to kiss her, I could feel her smiling in the kiss. Our lips separated as we caught our breath and looked into the others eyes, if I had known better I thought her eyes were sparkling. "You're so beautiful Alice so perfect for me." I smiled as a small blush crept over her face, wrapping her arms around my neck making me kiss her again. "We should really wash up since the bath water is threatening to go cold on us." She nodded and let go of me I helped her wash up and tickled her while I was at it just to get back at her for all those times she used to get me. I was a little nervous when it was her turn to help me I tried to keep from smirking and laughing as she was literally contemplating on how to get me back. A good majority of the water ended up on the floor than on us from both of us trying to get away from the tickling hands. "Cheeky little devil ain't ya!" I laughed as she just smirked and laughed at my slang. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." She chimed back. I laughed again wondering when she was this good at dishing it back. After calming down and noticing the water had gone cold I got up and grabbed her towel wrapping her in it and lightly kissed her neck watching her reaction. "Ah hm Michiko where did that come from?" I smirked and looked away feeling a tad cocky and grabbed my towel. She giggled obviously liking what I did and my new antic.

I had looked Michiko over and really noticed she did look very boyish if it wasn't for what was between her legs she definitely could have been male. She cocked her head to the side asking me what has me so quiet, "It's nothing Michiko just thinking." I smiled as she shrugged and dried off throwing her towel at me, "Hey not nice!" I smiled again and rolled my eyes. I walked in using my towel to dry my hair and sighing when it was still damp. "Let's just cut it off Alice why do you think I keep mine short?" I glared at her she knew I wouldn't and never would in a million years. She laughed got a dryer towel and helped me then turned me to face her. I smiled and felt her hand lightly cup my face and drew me closer for her to kiss me again. I never imagined that this would happen my best friend my sister now my lover I never want to lose her. She drew back letting me catch my breath as she did the same a slight blush crept over her face. I shivered then felt a blanket around me she got up to get out clothes, "Wait not yet no clothes yet I just… uh…" this was harder than I thought Michiko turned around and looked at me and finished my sentence for me, "You just want to be with me no clothes just me and blanket?" smiling I nodded as she got onto the bed and pulled me to her again I figured I would wait to tell her what happened to me that night I was gone. Shivering at the thought Michiko kissed my cheek and pulled the blankets around us thinking I was cold. She had already turned the light off not caring we weren't dressed and fell asleep. Ever since that incident Michiko never left my side like she promised. I had woken up in the middle of the night feeling sick not sure of why. I was glad that I hadn't woken Michiko didn't need her worrying about me this much when she already does. It had been a month ago, now that I think about it; I sat on the floor thinking of why I don't feel good. "Alice? You okay?" I sighed so much for not waking her up. I shook my head feeling another wave of nausea go over me; I felt a hand on my back and Michiko telling me it's okay. Eventually I passed out and Mitch had helped me get cleaned up. I sat on the floor with Alice in my lap wondering as to why she didn't feel well. We ended up spending the night on the bathroom floor the alarm went off at seven I woke feeling stiff from leaning back against the tub. I looked and smiled as she slept. I picked her up and carried her to bed then called Angelica telling her I wouldn't be coming in today since Alice was up all night feeling sick. I was so glad Angelica understood I was given that week off reluctantly. I noticed that at odd hours of the day Alice repeatedly went to the bathroom to throw up. When she came back out and lay on the couch I decided to investigate. "Alice is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked at me tears forming in her eyes. I sat next to her and pulled her to me and told me everything they had done to her, I looked at her shocked they went that far, my anger rising I kept it hidden for her sake as she cried. I sighed and thought about the reason she had gotten up in the middle of the night. We both had several sleepless nights, as much as we enjoyed it when she wasn't up for half the night. It eventually got to a point where she wasn't up in the middle of the night, but slept I could only focus on helping her if I ever ran into those idiots I would kill them. One of the many nightmares had come true and I wasn't happy, but managed for Alice since it would really worry her. She had gone to bed earlier as I sat and watched TV. An hour later I sighed from becoming bored I went in and checked on Alice who was still asleep. Seeing her sleep so peacefully helped me calm down even though I went outside and smoked a cigarette as much I hadn't had one all week I literally crumbled needing to smoke at least one. Thinking to myself I had wondered what do I do if I were to see those guys that hurt Alice? Would I really hurt them and make them pay? Shaking my head and sighing wishing things weren't like this that it was back to normal but more of she knowing that I love her. Hearing the glass sliding door open she said in a disgusted tone, "I thought you had given those up." I shivered knowing I was caught, but looked at her she sat a bit a ways from me. "I know Alice It's just I'm still pissed off I had been suppressing it for your sake so you wouldn't have to worry about me and focus on you and the baby…" I saw her expression change as she sighed, she looked defeated and it was really hard to see her like that. Putting out my cigarette I got up and helped her holding her, I could easily feel how tense she was slowly relaxing. I looked down at her feeling like an idiot for letting this happen to her. "I'm sorry Alice…" she had turned around a bit surprised I said that. "Why Michiko? I'm the one who left and got into that mess…" I looked at her trying to hold back tears, "No Alice it's not you it's never your fault I wasn't there to protect you like I promised I would!" unable to hold back the tears they fell down my face I felt horrible for not being able to protect her, I then felt a soft pair of lips against mine catching me off guard I kissed her back tears still falling. She wiped my tears away and smiled at me, "Well I know you did, but sadly what happened, happened and we should focus on what's happening now Michiko, as long as I know you're always with me I will be happy." I smiled hearing that and led her to take a shower with me. She had fallen asleep earlier than I did as we laid there in bed my thoughts still not allowing me to sleep. It was a little after six that I finally passed out tired. Alice woke up and watched Michiko sleep smiling that at least something was solved now to go on with life with a child….. She sighed this is not how she had planned it. Eventually she would of wanted a kid, but now? It had been forced on her, knowing this she thought of all the times she had read about the women who hadn't wanted the child and left it to their spouse or lover only to interact with the kid when they absolutely had to. Shivering Alice pushed that thought aside, so it was forced and she wasn't exactly happy about it but she could not ignore a child hers or not it just was a part of her that she loved most about herself to think selfishly here. She fell back asleep snuggling closer to Michiko smiling knowing that with her she would be safe.

_**A.N NYA HAH i am mean cliff hanger kinda... i just wanted to be done with chapter six and will start chapter seven soon... i dont know how soon that will be but whenever another plot bunny hops my way hopefully il be able to lure it in and snatch it up before it goes away! =^_^=**_


End file.
